This invention relates to solid state imaging devices, and is more specifically directed to an imager that converts analog pixel values to corresponding digital values on an arrayed basis, with significantly reduced circuitry. The invention is also concerned with compensation of errors that may be present in conversion, as well as correction for offset errors attributable to the pixel photo sensor areas or to the pixel amplifiers.
The invention is also concerned with a distributed analog-to-digital converter arrangement, i.e., distributed one per pixel, which allows for oversampling of pixel data to remove temporal noise for increased sensitivity, and which allows for dual sampling and binning to enhance dynamic range.